


New Universe Same Problems

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Multiverse:When multiple portals begin to appear around the world that could engulf and destroy our very universe it's up to a select few to reverse it.





	New Universe Same Problems

Bruce thinks Tony is a great person. He’s been through some tough things in life such as having no father and getting an arc reactor in the chest for his troubles. He’s really sympathetic towards him but if he has to hear one more worry about this wedding business he’s going to lose it. He’s excited for him but he doesn’t know what a wedding includes. He has 7 PhDs in science, not in wedding nonsense.

“Bruce you're supposed to be my science bro, my wingman.” Tony whines. He sighs and points a wrench at Bruce. “Come on tell me about normal wedding things needed. For instance, Pepper is amazing alright and she’s CEO of my company and I know she can handle stressful tasks hence why I want to plan the wedding so she can relax about it a little but is that taboo?”

Tony was working on his cars. He was stressed and was working on his car engines to relieve that stress why did he need to drag Bruce down here. He supposes it’s one of the things he has to do when being a friend but he’s not good at this emotional stuff.

He rubs his head. “In some cultures sure but it’s only taboo if you make it. Plus why would you care you’re Tony Stark.” He grins at him.

“Ha ha very funny Bruce. This is for Pepper so have her in mind.” He states as he fiddles with one of the nuts on the engine.

“Hmm I think only you planning the wedding would be a bad idea but if you both plan it that works better. Pepper well she seems to like honesty and simple things in life from what I know of her but you know her better so a small wedding might work better. Unless you want to buy her a giant rabbit again.” He teases.

“Bruce you’re never going to let that go.” He laughs making a face at Bruce.

“Really Tony a giant rabbit?”

“Hey, it had her Rescue suit in there. It was going to be a big reveal until Killian ruined it and made me break all the ironman suits.” He sighs tossing one of the tools to the side thinking.

Bruce winces feeling like an ass. “She didn’t tell me that part.” 

“I never told her and after that event didn’t seem the right time.” He scratches his head mixing oil and grease in his hair. It sticks up on end but he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I waited two weeks before telling her. She has a new and improved Rescue suit just for emergencies. If she needs it.” He smiles softly. “Want her safe.”

“That’s-” Bruce starts but is interrupted by a loud crack in the garage. Bruce turns towards the noise and sees a swirling mass of brown hanging in thin air. Tony is already notifying Jarvis before a human hand appears out of the brown like circle. Finally, a head pops out. A head they both recognize easily.

“Hello, gentlemen I am in need of assistance.” States a disheveled Hank Pym as he manages to get out of the large brown open circle.

“The fuck Hank Pym? Why…why are you halfway in my lab coming out of a literal shit hole,” shouts Tony.

“Is that a dimensional rift?” Asks Bruce curiously inspecting the rift as Hank looks at Bruce shocked.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Wong made some unique ones when the bearded grape was around.” He comments looking through the as Tony said “literal shit hole”.

“Oh…well I need your help in closing it. More of these dimensions are forming all over-”

“And why haven’t I got a message from Fury-” Tony speaks hearing the ringtone “Somebody’s watching me”.

“Never mind so how’d you fuck up now?”

“Tony be nice it’s only been eight days since his last fuck up,” he smirks as Hank looks crestfallen.

“Oh haha like you two have never done anything reckless.” He pouts.

“Of course we have but we at least apologize-”

“Or atone for it whereas you blame everyone else and ask for help,” ends Bruce both not giving Hank Pym a break. And why should he asshole never pays for his mistakes and asks like a whiny asshole when he points fingers at others.

“You both are assholes.”

“And yet you’re asking for help. So explain the dimensions, are they harmful.” Asks Tony examining the dimensional rift which has a variety of colors coming from the opening. It’s like a reverse poo emoji. Shit on the outside but rainbow sprinkles on the inside. Or maybe that’s a metaphor for something else. “And obviously it’s safe for travel?”

“The trip through wasn’t bad. Just dangerous for your opposites. It just shows you yourselves in the other dimension for now but if they get larger it could overtake our reality and destroy us.” He states crossing his arms.

“So a basic superhero afternoon great.” Sighs Bruce annoyed already getting the holo-screens ready. 

There’s no need to go into the nitty-gritty details of the fixing of the shit hole dubbed by Tony. It’s basic physics with a hint of magic or some other nonsense that can’t be explained away by science yet. It takes a good portion of the afternoon and would have gone on for the next few days if Bruce hadn't done the smart thing and called Wong for help.

Honestly, the easiest way to fix a portal is for one who deals with portals all the time. Wong, of course, stated it was a wayward portal as if the portal was a cute innocent puppy and not a portal intent on destroying their world. Either way with his insight the closing of the portal was much easier to handle than expected.

“Alright let’s get ready to test it and hope this ion reverser works.” Says Hank as he stretches out the device on an iron rod to place in the portal. If it works the same ion reversal used in the new Ghostbusters would have the same effect without the whole nuclear explosion to set it off. It also should act as a reactor in that once this portal closes the ion will hop from portal to portal until all of them are closed on Earth.

Unfortunately, the portal is having none of their nonsense and it leads to all four men having to insert the portal physically before it takes the device and shrinks into nonexistence.

“I was expecting some confetti once it closed,” Tony laughs, “so did anyone else see anything when the portal touched you?”

“I saw my double I was a woman.” Say Wong looking at the other three. “It is another dimension and showed us our other selves.”

“I was too maybe it’s a sex-reversed dimension and I had a rack to die for.” He smirks. “What about you Bruce?”

“Oh huh same,” he says fixing his glasses. “Hey, I got a headache from working non stop going to get a drink and rest.”

“Yeah, sure thing Bruce.” Says Tony watching Bruce leave.

Bruce can’t believe it. He can’t believe he saw himself no herself through the portal. Even in another dimension, he gets screwed over. Nothing had changed he still had the same obstacles. It certainly looked like it from the flashes he got from his female self. Same childhood trauma, same bullying, same fucked up experiment that ruined their lives. The universe is one cruel bitch.


End file.
